Flags or banners are well known media for the display of symbols communicating a desired message to an observer. These prior art objects rely on wind forces to fully display the symbol.
Typically, such a flag is joined to a stationary object at least at two points along one side, so that the area defined by the edges of the flag hangs freely. The flag is usually secured to a pole, which may be oriented in any desired fashion. A vertical pole causes the flag to become furled along the pole in the absence of a considerable wind force.
To remedy the inefficiency of vertical poles at displaying fully unfurled flags, it has been known to orient the pole horizontally, so that the surface of the flag is spread out visibly whether or not wind is present. However, these arrangements also suffer disadvantages.
Existing flags get wrapped around horizontal flagpoles attached to buildings. The edges of the flags wear out from whipping in the wind.
Existing banners are also subject to debilitating wear on the flanges of the flagpoles that have to hold existing banners in a fixed position against the wind force.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a flag display that is capable of attracting the viewer's attention, while providing improvements over existing sign exhibiting devices.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sailflag unit that adjusts itself to the wind, using the wind's force to move the sailflag around an axis.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a flag unit in which the flag component does not become entangled with its support.
It is another object of this invention to provide a flag unit in which the edges of the flag do not become worn from normal usage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a moving sign exhibiting device that uses wind force with maximum efficiency.
It is still another object of the invention t provide a flag unit in which a wide variety of materials may suitably be used for the display portion, including both rigid and soft materials.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a flag unit that is lightweight and adapted to easy interchange of signs and use in a variety of settings.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a unit that is low in cost.